A day in the Life of Naruto
by Nalika2431
Summary: Just a random day in Naruto's life. no it's not based in the storyline hence the fact that Orochimaru is in the Village along with kabuto and some others.


**A Day in the Life Of Naruto**

** Naruto and his friends were hanging out at Naruto's house one evening after he and Sakura passed the test that their Sensei gave them in order to show the strength of their training with two of the Legendary Sannin. Minato Naruto Sakura and Sasuke, who had just returned from his clan training, were sitting on the porch when suddenly Minato leaned forward with a smile on his face. He looked at Naruto and Sakura, and Naruto knew what was coming.**

** "So guys how did you pass that test, after all I did make it." **

** "Well I wasn't there until the end so I don't know, but Naruto and Sakura it's their story." said Sasuke. "Naruto?"**

** "Oh well it's actually a funny story about that, right Sakura?" asked Naruto smiling at her.**

** "No kidding. I mean really it was just so stupid." said Sakura**

** "Hey I take offense to that!" shouted Naruto and the other three started laughing.**

** "Well where I wasn't there I don't know. So I have got to hear this because I have a feeling as to what its about." said Sasuke remembering what happened when they were still Genin about five years ago.**

** "Whoa! Whoa! Guys what are you talking about? Don't leave me in the dark now!" Minato said completely confused by his son and his friends.**

** Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his book on the other side of the house when he heard Minato ask how Naruto and Sakura how they passed the test and groaned. He had hoped that Minato would have never found out about that. "Huh? Oh no not that!"**

** "Well Sakura and I were hiding behind a tree trying to figure out how to block Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan and his hand signs when it hit me about his one weakness."**

** "Oh No, no! Naruto you idiot don't go saying that Minato-Sensei!" said Kakashi as he lowered his head in shame.**

** "Really? What would that be then?" asked Minato curiously.**

** "Well it's…kind of Obvious and not at the same time."**

** "It's not what-?" started Sasuke as Gaara walked up to them.**

** "What's up guys?" asked Gaara**

** "Well I'll cut to the chase here and say it's about how Knucklehead and me passed Kakashi-Sensei's test. You know what I'm talking about." said Sakura looking at Gaara still kind of scared of him after what he had done at the Chunin exams, but knew that the sand ninja wouldn't hurt them anymore. He was a good friend and a great ally.**

** "Oh that test. Yeah that was funny, Naruto told me about it a couple of weeks ago." said Gaara. "You know when Temari Kankuro and I were here for Naruto's Hokage coronation."**

** "Oh Naruto you're so going to get it one day." said Kakashi shaking his head knowing that it was impossible to keep anything a secret when it was Naruto.**

** "He told you?" asked Sakura "Figured he would."**

** "Seriously guys, what is it?!" asked Minato starting to lose his patience.**

** "What's what?" asked Kushina, Minato's wife and Naruto's mother. **

** "Naruto's telling the story of how we passed the test Kakashi-Sensei gave us." said Sakura**

** "You mean the one Minato came up with?" asked Kushina**

** "That's the one mom." said Naruto **

** "I have got to hear this." said Kushina and she sits down beside Naruto **

** "Yeah me too, if they'd finally spit it out!" said Minato annoyed**

** "Oh no not her too, especially not Kushina!" Kakashi said to himself knowing that if she found out that he would never live it down.**

** "Yeah, yeah. Anyway Naruto back to the story." said Sakura**

** "Well anyway I figured out that Kakashi-sensei's one weakness is the most common thing and something you would never think." said Naruto smiling.**

** "It's that isn't it?" asked Kushina smiling.**

** "No way I don't believe it." said Sasuke smiling at Naruto understanding coming to him at once.**

** "Believe it." said Naruto nodding **

** "Just tell me already! Stop beating around the bush!" Minato shouted a little to loud but he was tired of Naruto and the others just playing around.**

** "So you get it too Kushina?" asked Sakura smiling.**

** "Yep I do." said Kushina smiling at her husband. She knew it had to be driving him crazy but it's not a surprise to her that Minato didn't know about Kakashi since Minato had been at war for the last few years.**

** "We're not trying to annoy you. it's just that funny." said Gaara.**

** "Well I wouldn't know. On with the story son!"**

** "Alright after I had realized what it was I told Sakura and the two of us decided to go with the direct approach which caused Kakashi-Sensei to lessen his guard a bit. That's when Sakura was like **_**'Now Naruto.' **_**and I said **_**'Listen to this Kakashi Sensei. I know the final plot twist to Make- Out Tactics.'**_**" Naruto said and Minato could actually see where it was going since even when Kakashi was a kid reading was all he really did if he wasn't training.**

** "Yeah and he was like **_**'What no!' **_**then he covered his ears but realized that because of the Sharingan that he could still read Naruto's lips so he closed his eyes. That's how we got the bells." said Sakura and Minato had to hold on to the porch to stop himself from falling off because he was laughing so hard.**

** "Oh wow! No way!"**

** "Yeah way, seriously, though, how stupid."**

** Kakashi just sat on the other side of the house and hide his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that Naruto and Sakura had actually told Minato and the others about how they beat him. He could still remember the cheek that the two had given him after he realized what had happened.**

_**'A Ninja must always see through Deception.'**_

_** 'Isn't that right Sensei?'**_

** "Oh No. I'll never live this down now that Kushina and Gaara both know. Never mind Sasuke and Minato Sensei."**

** "Yeah I know it was stupid, but actually Kakashi Sensei was asking for it. I mean we weren't the same little kids that he first knew. If he had either finished it before meeting us or waited until after the training exercise then we probably wouldn't have gotten them." said Naruto and Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was right about that. It seemed that Naruto didn't just grow in height while they were training.**

** "Who would have guessed that Kakashi would turn out like that?" **

** "You tell me sir, he was your student." said Sakura **

** "Oh you guys remember the ramen thing?" asked Sasuke suddenly. He knew that Kakashi was on the other side of the house and knew that he might as well get everything in to the air.**

** "Oh yeah."**

** "You don't mean-?" asked Gaara smiling remembering the fight that had happened that night.**

** "Oh no not that!" moaned Sakura.**

** "What Ramen thing?" asked Minato curious**

** "It was back when we were still Genin and Naruto had the bright idea to have a Ramen Fest." said Sasuke as he and Sakura looked at Naruto and glares at him.**

** "You're not still blaming me for what happened. That was the Akatsuki and your brother's clone." said Naruto as he brought up the reason for the fight and the real reason Sakura lost her memory for three months.**

** "It was your idea to invite the others." said Sasuke**

** "Come on it was five years ago and nothing happened because we were there." said Gaara but realized it was the wrong thing to say when Sasuke looked at him with the Sharingan activated into his full mode.**

** "Speak for yourself Gaara you were asleep." said Sasuke.**

** "Whatever." said Gaara **

** "Ramen fest?" asked Minato snickering slightly "Sounds like my son's idea alright. So what happened?"**

** "It would be better for Sasuke to explain." said Sakura**

** Sasuke smiled at Naruto Sakura and Gaara as he watched his brother walk up the drive and over to where they were. "Hey bro."**

** "Hey Sasuke. I wondered where you went off to after we got back. I should have known it was here, so what's going on here guys?"**

** "That Ramen Festival Naruto threw one day. Remember that? We were just about to tell it." said Sakura and Itachi smiled though he wasn't there for it he had heard a lot about it from Sasuke.**

** "Yeah so don't beat around the bush this time. Or else I'll get ya!" said Minato **

** "Okay so we were all setting up for the festival and after they had started Gaara, who had built the sand wall we were hiding behind, fell asleep and the wall started to come down that's when Itachi's clone and Kisame started to fight us. I shouted at Kakashi, who had fell asleep as well, to help us when he said something that shocked me and the others." said Sasuke looking at Naruto and Sakura smiling. Kakashi looked up from his hands horrified at what he might have said.**

** "I said what?! What do they mean?!"**

** "Never again do I want to hear that from Kakashi sensei's mouth!" said Sakura looking down to hide her embarrassment.**

** "Nah, was it that bad?" asked Minato not understanding.**

** "Dad let's just say I will never give him another one of **_**those**_** books again." said Naruto shaking his head.**

** "No way, Naruto will take my pride and joy! How bad could it have been?" wondered Kakashi wishing they would just spit it out.**

** "So what did he say?" asked Minato.**

** "Sasuke you were closer and heard it better." said Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto like him knew Kakashi Sensei was there and would hear what they would say so he walked over to Minato and whispered in his ear.**

** "He said **_**'Sure I would like to be in one of your books Sensei.'**_**" said Sasuke **

** "WHAT?! He said WHAT?!" Minato shouted then starts to snicker again as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up. Just then Kakashi jumped down and looked straight at Sasuke.**

** "Sasuke you jerk! What's I say?"**

** "You really want to know Sensei?" asked Sasuke and Itachi could see where his kid brother was going.**

** "Yes I do."**

** "You really, really want to know?" **

** "Yes what did I say? Tell me!" said Kakashi almost desperate.**

** Sasuke just looked at Naruto and smiled, then turned back to Kakashi and Itachi knew it was coming. "Bye." said Sasuke and he took off running.**

** "Get back here Uchiha!" shouted Kakashi taking off after Sasuke.**

** Itachi just started laughing at the former ANBU Black OPS member chasing the sixteen year old Uchiha. "Kakashi don't kill my brother."**

** "Sakura what's going on?" asked Tsunade taking notice of Minato and Kushina who were both laughing so hard that they had fallen off the porch and Naruto just sat there with a grin on his face.**

** "Ask knuckle-head over here Lady Tsunade." said Sakura doing her best to hide her own laughter.**

** "Kakashi Sensei was asleep during a festival and was dreaming and said that he would love to be in one of his sensei's books." said Naruto as Sasuke ran between him and Sakura knowing that Naruto was explaining the situation to the former Hokage and Jiraiya. However when Kakashi heard them he stopped dead.**

** "I said WHAT?!" he asked shocked his face bright red.**

** "Dude I don't even write books." said Minato finally picking himself off the ground and helping Kushina to her feet.**

** "This is all your fault." said Tsunade to Jiraiya before punching him to the ground.**

** "What? Why me?" asked Jiraiya on the ground**

** "Probably the books you write." said Naruto just then Sasuke looked over Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting and then looked at Itachi.**

** "Creeps, six o clock." **

** "Oh great." sighed Itachi as he looked over Tsunade and Jiraiya.**

** "What Kabuto and Orochimaru?" asked Naruto confused by his friend's action to two of the strongest fighters of the leaf.**

** "Yes the two of them tend to flirt with us for some reason." said Itachi**

** "Yeah and it's creepy." said Sasuke**

** "Two creeps flirting with the Uchihas, how strange." said Minato**

** "No kidding, I swear they're better off flirting with a rock!" Sakura said disgusted.**

** "Hey Sasuke." said Orochimaru grinning widely.**

** "Shut up Orochimaru." Sasuke said not looking at him.**

** "Leaving him alone or I'll sic Kisame on you." threatened Itachi**

** "Aw c'mon, I only said hey!" Orochimaru said with a shudder of fear. He hated the swordsman of the mist that Itachi was on good terms with.**

** "It's not very nice to threaten people when they only said 'hi' Sasuke." said Kabuto.**

** "It is when who we threat is a total creep." said Sakura was a look of ferocity that both Kabuto and Orochimaru looked away.**

** "Yeah… anyway dad want to train?" asked Naruto**

** "Sure… let's go" Minato said an the two left.**

** Just then Orochimaru noticed Jiraiya and Tsunade fighting again and he smiled. "Oh fighting as usual I see, when can I expect the wedding invite?"**

** "SHUT UP Orochimaru!" shouted Tsunade and she starts to beat him along with Jiraiya while Kabuto tries to pulls Tsunade of Orochimaru**

** "Lady Tsunade please don't beat Master Orochimaru!" **

** "Yep a perfectly normal day." said Sakura looking from Tsunade to Orochimaru.**

** "Okay do I feel sorry for them now?" asked Sasuke, but he was smiling and Itachi knew that he was joking**

** "Nope, they're just too creepy." said Itachi "I feel more sorry for Lady Tsunade." **

** "Yeah…" Sasuke just shook his head as Naruto and Minato jumped back down and looked over at the Sannin and Kabuto. Naruto shook his head then turned back to the others.**

** "You guys want to train with us?" asked Naruto**

** "Sure beats sitting here watching this fight." said Sasuke then he turned to Sakura "Right Sakura**

** "Definitely. Let's get out of here." **

** "Hurry up now!" said Minato who wanted to get out of there before Tsunade turned on them. "Kushina take care of the creeps while we're gone.!"**

** "Alright." said Kushina catching the double meaning in her husband's words. So she walked over to the Sannin and Kabuto, cleared her throat causing Kabuto to look up.**

** "Oh no! not you!" shouted Kabuto as he looked up. He grabbed Orochimaru who was out cold and took off running Tsunade just looked around and noticed that everyone else had already left and smiled. She picked up Jiriaya and looked at Kushina**

** "I'll see you later Kushina." she said as she dragged Jiriaya aways screaming. Kushina shakes her head then walked over to Kakashi, who had been sitting in the corner ever since he heard what Naruto had told Tsunade.**

** "Come on Kakashi and come inside. It's going to rain." said Kushina just as a could of drops starts to fall**

** "No I Just want to sit here and die." said Kakashi and Kushina just sighed. She had to admit that Naruto and the others had went a little far but Kakashi was starting to annoy her.**

** "Now Kakashi come on; I will drag you in if I have to. I have the power to back up my threats and you know it." said Kushina and Kakashi knew she was right. she had actually scared him more than Minato did.**

** "Nope, Nope, Nope," shouted Kakashi running inside**

** "Naruto's friends may be a little strange but at least he's got good ones." said Kushina smiling at the scene then looked to the trees. She knew that Naruto and the others were in the trees and not training, but she couldn't blame Naruto seeing that the only friend that she really had growing up was Minato. **

** "Come on you guys." said Naruto and the others followed him but his face was hidden away from his friends. he was smiling at what his mom had said.**

** Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto were sitting on a bank as Kabuto healed Orochimaru with Kabuto complaining about the scene at Naruto's house.**

** "Jeez, I just don't get why everyone hates us!"**

** "At least we can tolerate each other…" said Orochimaru who had a pretty good idea why the others didn't like them but it was so fun to tease his two former teammates and the Uchihas. It was something that he would never tire of.**


End file.
